MY story
by Christmasloot
Summary: Mayu finds herself being moved to Japan, attending the prestigious school of Ouran Academy! (SERIOUSLY I HATE SUMMARIES WITH A BURNING PASSION SO THIS IS IT. IF YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS BADLY ENOUGH READ IT YOURSELF. No beta so it may or may not be horrible grammar and spelling wise. Original characters (ocs) too. Oc/? T for because I like T. T is safe)
1. Chapter 1

**In no way, shape or form do I, All mighty Christmasloot, own OHSHC. Actually, I don't own any anime or manga...( cries in corner) Please...*sniffle* Enjoy...(continues crying) **

* * *

I woke up screaming as I felt freezing cold water meet exposed skin. " MOM! WHAT THE HELL?!" I screamed at the smiling woman beside my bed, holding a glass pitcher.

"Well, you wouldn't wake up. You know I won't have you being late to your first day of school!" She chirped. I threw her a glare. "Well, sorry Hun,'" She comforted, stroking my soaking head." You wouldn't wake up even after Katsuo yelled at you. ANYWAY- Get up an' outta bed. Take a shower so you don't get a cold. Be ready in about 45 minutes so you can have breakfast and get to school. Love you Mayu." She said, leaving the room. I groaned as I stood up. I dragged myself over to the bathroom. I took my shower then got dressed into my schools uniform. Personally, I liked it. Usually I rather dislike the colour yellow unless it's the colour of someone's hair or Gold. I tied the red ribbon completing the dress before sauntering over to the bathroom. I stared into deep brown eyes as I brushed my hair, now that is was dry it had a colour just a shade lighter than my dark brown eyes. Even after brushing it it was still slightly damp and had a slight natural wave to it. I left the bathroom walking downstairs at a leisurely pace. I accepted the plate of eggs, hashbrowns and bacon, eating at a fast pace, just barely keeping a lady-like posture to it. I felt the heat of my father looking disapprovingly at me state. I slowed and improved my posture. I heard him laugh good heartedly at this behind me.

"Have a good day at school Mayu." I heard him say as he left the room. I left my plate in the sink the walked to the front of the house. I waited on a swingy-chair attached to the roof as I waited for my ride. My limo pulled up and I jogged over to the car, climbing it then closing the door gently. I stared out the window wondering what this school would be like. A good friend of mine that I'd met as a young child back in England had moved to Japan last year. She'd told me of the school, boys she had crushes on (Her current being a boy by the name of Haruhi Fujioka.) and classes and teachers that she liked and disliked. But the one thing she talked about most was this host club, one that Haruhi participated in. Apparently there were these guys that entertained girls after school hours. She talked about all of them. I was pulled out of my thoughts as we pulled up to the school.

"Good-bye Miss." I heard my driver call out as she drove away. I Walked up to the school and quickily scanned around for my friend.

"She agreed to meet up at the front gates..." I mumbled.

"MAYU!" I heard a screech from behind me. I whipped around only to be tackle/glomped to the ground.

"Ehhh...?" I moaned. I looked up to see my friend, Rei, Sitting on my stomach in all her 'glory'.

"Hey, Mayu! I'm so happy to see you!" She glowed.

"Nice to see you too, but could you perhaps, oh, I don't know... REMOVE YOURSELF FROM MY STOMACH?" I said to her. She moved off then helped me stand.

"Still sarcastic as ever, I see." She commented

"Still energetic as ever, I see." I shot back, smirking slightly. She laughed before eagerly leading me inside. She led me throughout the school and stopped out side my first class.

"So Can you PLEASE come with me after school to the host club? I want to introduce you to the club members."

She pleaded. I laugh at her good naturedly.

"Yeah, Course. I suggest hurrying to your class though. Bye Rei!" She smiled.

"Bye Mayu, thanks!" She replied practically skipping down the hall. I had a small grin on my face as I entered the class. I sat down at a seat near the back as I waited for class to begin.

**(AFTER SCHOOL, CAUSE I'M LAZY AND DON'T WANNA TYPE OUT CLASSES. REALLY, WHO DOES ANYWAY?)**

I saw Rei by the door of my last class of the day. "Hey Mayu, ready to go?" I nodded. The two of us walked upstairs to the third, 'Abandoned' music room. there was still a fairly short line. I seriously think Rei had a fangirl moment. I raised an eyebrow at this. "This is the first run, we'll probably be the first round in!" She squealed. I sighed. Finally the door opens and I see a group of guys, good looking guys, staring at us.

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host club."

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah, I know It's not much, but I figured that was a good part to make a cut at. ANYWAY~ TECHNICALLY this is my second fanfiction, but that was only a test to see if my word document would work, and it did but then I couldn't figure out how to delete it... So, PLEASE tell me if you think this is Sue-ish, poorly written or basically any of that category, but know this, there is a fine line between flame and constructive criticism. So unless you're Roy Mustang, NO FLAMES. Well, fare well, I shall see you within about 2 weeks at most! (Yes, the chapter will be longer) **


	2. Chapter 2: First encounters!

**I do not, in any way, shape or form, own OHSHC. (Mutters) No matter how much I want to...**

Ch. 2

RECAP; Mayu Hasekura Moves to japan to attend the prestigious school of Ouran, along with her friend, Rei Suzuki, who had been enrolled in Ouran for a year. The two friends are reunited together and visit (I believe it's obvious) the Ouran Host Club!

* * *

"Welcome, to the Ouran Host Club!" I hear a tall blonde 'host' say, as the door swings open. The line files into the room, And I simply follow my friend. As she sits at a small couch and coffee table I sit next to her. A young man sat across with large hazel eyes and dark brown messy hair sat on another couch. He turned to me and said,

"Hello, I don't believe I recognize you, are you new?" He gently asked. I nodded and looked to my friend, who was staring at him with large doe eyes. She explained happily.

"Yeah, she's my best friend, We met in England and used to hang out all the time before my family moved here. Her name is Mayu." I nodded. I did this around strangers, speaking through actions. I glanced around at my surroundings. I saw that there were 7 guys total, not including Haruhi. I saw taken out of my thoughts by Rei looking at me expectantly.

"Uhh, pardon?" I smiled sheepishly. She chuckled.

" I asked if there was anyone you fancied!" She asked, baby blue eyes widened with curiosity. I blushed and denied.

She smirked at me then pulled on a thinking face. " I think... You'd probably like either Tamaki or the twins." She stated.

" Err... I'm not so sure, I'm not exactly too fond of incest." I say.

" Well then , allow me to introduce you to Tamaki." She grabbed my hand then led me over to the tall blonde who led us in. "Tamaki~ ah, uh hi.,"She said shyly then continued "This is a good friend of mine, Mayu. She's from England."

" Ah, er, hi. I'm Mayu." I said uncooly.

"Hello, my princess," He started, clasping his hand around my own," I am the king of this host club, King Tamaki!'

He shouted while standing up. I chuckled and turned back to my friend to see she was back with Haruhi." Uh huh, I see. Rei has spoken of the host club through letters. She thinks quite highly of it." I say honestly. In the corner of my eye I see a tall man adjust his glasses, causing them to shine then smirk before noting something in a black notebook. I turn my attention back to Tamaki and see him /DANCING/ around. As he rounds back to me he says (Or rather, quite loudly exclaims), "Oh, that fills me with such joy to hear! The music, I hear it! It embraces-" I start ignoring him from here and observe as he continues dancing around the room until the tall man mutters something to him and he rushes back to his seating with the ladies. I start to walk back to Rei but am confronted by a rather small child- I believe it to be honey, judging from what Reis letters told me .

"Will you hold Usa-chan for me?"_ (Yes, I'm keeping the -Chan for Usa. There won't be any others that hold honorifics as I don't feel that I'd get them correctly. Sorry!)_

"Unn.. Sure..?" I stutter uncertain of what to do. Honey puts a lavender-pink stuffed rabbit in my hands and I simply stand there like an idiot, not knowing what to do. I continue walking to Rei as I feel that that's probably my safest plan. I sit back down at the couch with 'Usa-chan' in my lap. I listen to the conversation intently until Rei says that the round is over. I walk back over to the small child and hand him his rabbit. "Thank you for letting me hold Usa-chan. He is very soft." I smiled. I had a soft spot for kids, but then again, who didn't? He smiled up at me as I started to stand and go. I met up with Rei outside and asked her about the child.

"Hm? Oh- you mean Honey? Yeah, he may not look it, but he's actually 18, and in his senior year. He is usually labeled as the Loli," she finished, smiling at me proudly.

"18? Wow..." I said astounded.

"Yeah, I didn't believe it the first time either. Either way, My limo's here. I'll see you tomorrow Mayu!" She called out as she left. I smiled and sighed.

*_What a day today has been. Makes me wonder what tomorrow has in store..._* I thought as I saw the back of her limo drive away. 15 minutes later my own ride had shown up and I took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

I arrived home somewhat exhausted. "I'm home," I call out to be answered with silence. I heard footsteps then was greeted with my butler, Katsuo.

"Hello, my lady. Enjoy your day at school?"

"I suppose you could say that. Do you know where my mother is?" I asked.

"Yes, she required to go to London on an important business trip." He offered the information.

"When will she return?"

"Six months, my lady." I nodded. I walked over to the stairs and returned to my room. I gazed over the sea-green walls contrasting with the satin blood red of the bed. (hehe, that RHYMED.) I walked to my monstrosus closet the plucked out a purple nightgown, slipping it on after shedding off my uniform and folding it. I took a well needed nap and woke at ten. My dinner was situated on my nightstand. I ate slowly then started on my homework from class, finishing at midnight before slipping off to dreamland once more. I woke up to hear Katsuo telling me to get up. "My lady- you need to get up NOW." He said in the deadly calm before the rage of the storm. I sat up and gave him a deadly glare. He smiled in satisfaction. "So, for breakfast will be cheese omelettes, french vanilla coffee with a side serving of cherry pie." He cheerfully stated. I shooed him out of the room to get dressed. I walked down stairs and found my way into the dining room. I ate the well made breakfast then gathered my homework supplies then took off to school. I arrived at the front gates to meet up with Rei. I waited for a while and class was going to start in 30 minutes. I sighed figuring she would be absent today.

"Is something wrong, _princess_?" I heard a familiar voice muse. I spun around to see the self proclaimed 'king of the hosts' giving me a forlorn look. "You seem to be in distress! Is there anyway I can help?" He prodded.

"Ah- Um, no. It-it just that my friend seems to be absent." I reply, hoping he would leave me alone.

"Oh- you require company then?"

" N-No! It's just that-"

"I shall accompany you then! Such a shame that your friend is missing! Oh how much you must worry for her!" I

"Um, no, not really. She has a butler that fetches to her every need and a maid that is very knowledgeable on medical aspects." I say politely. Unfortunately, this only pushes him to bay.

"Are you certain that you don't require company? what if you get lost between classes?"He asks.

"If you navigate me to classes you'll be late." I argue.

"A price I'm willing to pay in order to help a _young princess_~" He flirts.

"Fine, if you feel you must." I say, not wanting to argue too much. Besides, maybe I can put this to use.

"So, what do you know about Haruhi Fujioka? Rei seems to have taken interest in him." I state

"Oh? Haruhi is in the host club because of a debt she can't pay off-" I cut him off

"_She_?" I question. His eyes widened ever so slightly.

"A-ah, We sometimes tease him about being so feminine sometimes~ I suppose it accidentally slipped out." He covered up before continuing. We continued to walk to classes without much more of a problem. When we arrived to my class I politely thanked him for helping me. "Ah~ Anything for a princess." He flirted. I rolled my eyes then waved goodbye before continuing into class. I left my class then continued throughout the day on a normal schedule. After school I debated on whether to go to the host club or not and on a whim decided to go.

I arrived at the host club a couple minutes before round two so as such I didn't have to wait long. 'I suppose I should probably thank Tamaki for showing me to my class whether I actually needed it or not...' As I wait for the round to finish I overhear a couple of the girls talking over the hosts they fancy.

"Uwah! Tamaki-kun is so amazing!"

"I know! He's surely the most handsome of the group!"

"Hey! You guys are forgetting about Kaoru and Hikaru-kun!"

"Yeah, they're very cute too!" I suppose I should stop listening to other peoples conversations... heh.

The large white doors flung open and the everlasting rose petal flew out. I knew that Something would happen. Something big.

* * *

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for it being so late~! My keyboard broke (my space, n,b,c and enter weren't working T-T)I'd only had like, what, two paragraphs done when it broke so I'd taken to my mobile device (Yeah... that lasted for 15 minutes...). Again so sorry, to make it up to you I'll post up another chapter soon enough. (Would have it done tonight but my aunt is taking us (gasp) shopping T_T) Anyway~ I'm also starting school in 9 days ( 8th grade~!) so that MAY or may not hinder my creative process with the story~ (Nooo~ I have to crawl out of my cave and collaborate in HUMAN interaction!) So in the case that happens SUGGESTIONS FOR THE STORY WOULD BE APPRECIATED!**

**So, now that that's done... I'll be seeing you my Darlings~ UNTIL NEXT TIME~!**


End file.
